


Valentine´s Cookies

by naths



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Boys In Love, Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Cookies, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Starbucks, Teasing, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: "What the hell are those?""Vegan, gluten-free, low on Sugar and without nuts Cookies."Tony explains, and Clint grunted in disgust,"Wow, he sucked all the good out of the cookies."





	Valentine´s Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting for almost 6 months to finally post it online because I wanted it to post on Valentines day   
> I´m a sucker for themed days always been always will!!  
> So enjoy this piece of my mind :)

With wide eyes and mouth hanging open in surprise, Tony stared at the person in front of him, holding out homemade cookies and asking him if he would be their valentine.  
And it dawned on Tony that Valentine's Day had finally arrived, without him noticing. But what had shocked him most was the fact that Steve Rogers stood in front of him, a slight blush on his face while he held out the gift for Tony, looking anywhere but his eyes.

Steve Rogers! Football Captain Steve Rogers, one of the hottest guys on School. His friend Steve Rogers that Tony paced around, as Rhodey liked to say. The Steve Rogers Tony had a crush on for a year!

Asking him out on a date on Valentine´s day with self-made cookies! Tony couldn´t believe his eyes, and he was a scientist, he only believes in things he could see and touch.  
And then without really realising it, Tony took the offered cookies from Steve who finally looked at him and a smile formed on Steve's lips.  
And Tony had the feeling he was suddenly flying.

"They are vegan, glutenfree and without nuts. With chocolate chips but low on sugar. I didn´t know if you have any allergies, we never talked about stuff like that."  
Steve explains, and Tony has grounded again, mouth closing as he looked at the cookies.

"You sucked all the fun out of this cookies,"  
he replied smirking up at Steve who blushed a little more,  
"So you accept them, and the date offer?"  
Steve asked, and Tony´s heart skipped a beat as butterflies began to rumble in his stomach, or maybe he was just hungry.

"Yeah, I do,"  
he answers blushing as well, and for a moment they just stared at each other untilTony´s stomach growled, yeah definitive hunger.   
Steve chuckled, and Tony blushed some more while he unpacked the cookies.

"And you are my saviour right now!"  
Tony jokes as he snatched a cookie out of the bag, bitting into it.  
Nearly immediately he chocks on it because even if they were homemade, they were so dry, that he began to cough on them. He tried to cover it but failed miserably. Steve apologised over and over while he pats Tony´s back,

"I´m sorry Tony. I´m so sorry you don´t have to eat them. I just wanted to make something for today, and you are all over cookies so I thought that would be a good idea."  
he explains, and after a few seconds Tony´s coughs stopped,

"No, I´m gonna eat them."  
Tony remarked, picking another cookie up to stuff it in his mouth, and Steve looked in horror as Tony coughs even harder this time as tears were forming in Tony´s eyes.  
"Those cookies are so dry. I´m dying."  
he laughs chocking again when he finally swallowed it down he looked back up at Steve, whipping away the tears.  
"We need to go on a coffee date right now before I start eating your cookies again."

Steve just shook his head grinning,  
"You are unbelievable Tony,"  
"Come on, Rogers. You made them, and I nearly pinned after you for a year. I survive those cookies I just need a coffee for that. A large one."  
Tony smirked looking back at the remaining cookies in the bag. Realising Steve had made a lot of his awful stuff.

"Me too,"  
Steve replied, and Tony looked up surprised again,  
"What?"  
"I started to like you a few weeks after we first meet."  
Steve admits eyes soft as a warm smile formed on his lips. Tony stared for a moment while he fondly smiled back. Before he grabbed Steve´s hand to drag him to the closest café,  
"We could have made out the whole time."  
he jokes, and Steve flushed red to Tony´s amused before he squeezed Tony´s hand.

"I guess, we could have."

10 Minutes later they walked into the Starbucks closest to their school. Holding hands while Tony talks about his latest project he was working on, and Steve listens to him with a goofy smile on his face.  
The Starbucks was decorated with pink and red hearts and kiss lips, all over the place. And it was full of couples and groups of girls from their school. Steve blushed while Tony didn´t seem to care,

"Aww, did you lovebird finally confessed?"  
a teasing voice called out to them, and when they turned to look at the person, they saw Natasha and Clint in the corner of the coffee shop.  
"Hey, what are you doing here? You two off on a secret date?!"  
Tony joked and dragged Steve over to their table.

"No, we don´t."  
Natasha laughs,  
"We are here because someone wanted to get a special coffee."  
"I love Valentine´s special pink sparkly coffee with marshmallows they made!"  
Clint exclaimed jokingly,

"Omg!"  
Tony cheered joking as well, none the less turning to Steve with a big smile,  
"I want it."  
Steve laughs shaking his head,  
"Okay, I get us some coffee, you just sit down,"  
he says turning to get over to the counter while Tony took the table next to Natasha and Clint.

"So, where´s your girlfriend, Barton?"  
Tony asked as he sat down,  
"She still has classes, but I´ll pick her up afterwards and then we go grab something to eat, probably."  
Clint answers shrugging his shoulders,

"What? You have nothing planned for her?"  
Tony asked in disbelieve, and Clint shrugged again,  
"If you been in a relationship as long as we are, then it´s just like every other day,"  
he answers, and Natasha snorted,

"Don´t believe a word he says,"  
she laughs.  
"He will bring her one of the valentine´s coffee, and then go to a dinner that has Valentine's special for today, and then go to watch a sappy movie. Both of them are so over stuff like that on holidays."

Clint turned to her with betrayal in his eyes.  
"You traitor."  
"Come on this is so cheesy and cute at the same time."  
Natasha said smirking around her cup of coffee while Clint just rolled his eyes turning back to Tony,

"Anyway, what is in that bag?"  
he pointed out, and Tony looked down on the bag in his hands, half-forgotten wincing before he smiled again.  
"Cookies, Steve made them,"  
he said before he opened the bag to offer Clint one with a mischievous grin,  
"Do you want one?"

"Is that ok?"  
Clint asked suspiciously,  
"Yeah,"  
Tony smiled alluringly,  
"Steve made so much of them. I can´t possibly eat them all anyway."

And that was all assurance Clint needed as he grabbed one of the cookies, stuffing it in his mouth immediately, choking on it after a few bites and gulps down the rest of his drink in pure need while Tony and Nat laughed.

"What the hell are those?"  
"Vegan, gluten-free, low on Sugar and without nuts Cookies."  
Tony explains, and Clint grunted in disgust,  
"Wow, he sucked all the good out of the cookies."  
"He wasn´t sure if I have any allergies."  
"Well that´s cute, but those suck anyway."

"Come on Steve made them with love. They can´t be that bad."  
Natasha smiled fondly looking over to where Steve stood and waited for his and Tony´s coffee. After a few seconds, he noticed his friends staring and looked up smiling at them.  
"Then you eat one of those cookies."  
Tony suggested,

"Hell no."  
Natasha laughs and shortly after that Steve came back with the coffee´s in hand sitting down next to Tony who smiled at him and his coffee. Both radiated love all over the place as Steve puts the coffee down on the table bevor he places his arm over the back of Tony´s seat. 

"You guys are so sickeningly sweet."  
Clint chuckled,  
"Shut it,"  
Tony commented, and Clint watched in surprise when Tony started to eat Steve´s cookies.

The next 15 min. was Tony eating the cookies and coughing between sips from his coffee while Steve watched him lovestruck.  
Watching Tony eat these awful cookies made Steve fall all over heels for the other boy again.

"I´ll get you another one,"  
He says after a while as he gets up to order another coffee for Tony, who swallowed the content in his mouth with the rest of his drink.  
"Thank you handsome!"  
Tony called after him with a smile, and Steve blushed none the less looking happy about that nickname. 

"Dude! What are you doing?"  
Clint asked,  
"I told him I would eat them."  
Tony said looking at his two friends,  
"And I´m a mon of my words. Also, have you seen how happy he is?! I can´t back out now, and luckily there aren´t much left."

Clint looked a moment at Tony before he chuckled,  
"Man you are crazy, but you earned my respect!"  
he said before he got up and joint Steve at the counter to order his and Laura´s drink.

When Steve came back after some minutes his face was flushed red, and Tony and Nat eyed him suspiciously while Clint shoots them a mischievous grin as he left the Starbucks. 

"What did he say?"  
Natasha asked a Steve sat back down again,  
"He said, that he hopes I give Tony a good reward after eating all the cookies."  
Steve admitted blushing even more,

"Damn! I hope so too."  
Tony smirked as he bites into another cookie playfully without coughing on it this time.  
"Just that you know, I expect you to make out with me in my car later,"  
he explains after taking a sip from his coffee and Steve´s face lit up again,

"Tony!"  
he exclaimed embarrassed,  
"You should take that deal, Rogers."  
Natasha interjected, and Tony flashed her a smile that she returned while Steve looked utterly embarrassed at that moment.

"Babe, you know you want to hit that so bad,"  
Tony grinned teasingly gesturing at himself Nat chuckled behind him, and Steve only let out a huff as he grabbed one of Tony´s hands sulking. He may like the boy, but he was still embarrassed by said boy´s confidence in his good looks.

Tony laughed at Steve´s cute behaviour quick on choking on the cookies again, and Steve immediately was back at rubbing his back with a warm smile on his lips.  
"Next time make me some with blueberries in them."  
Tony chocked out as he swallowed the last cookie,

"I will."  
Steve chuckled before planting a kiss on Tony´s temple who blushed at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my One Shot and maybe feel like leave kudos and comments


End file.
